


The Softer Side of the Phantom

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen, Kids, Phantom - Freeform, Softer side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: There is more to the Phantom then his Pigeon and crewmates know.
Kudos: 2





	The Softer Side of the Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own anything belonging to Emergency! I am just playing with the characters and will put them back in good working order when I am done.

Firefighter Chet Kelly turned on the coffee before he jumped in the shower. Between overtime and his regular shift, today was his first day off in nearly three weeks. While he knew his paycheck would reflect the work, the A shift prank artist cherished special days like today.

Everybody from A shift was busy, but Chet didn’t mind. He had plans for today, and they did not include a date. After his shower, Chet emerged from his room wearing a button-down shirt, jeans, and sneakers. After a cup of coffee and a piece of cold pizza, he grabbed his keys and two bags of stuff. He was excited for the day as he left his apartment.

KMG 365  
Twenty minutes later, Chet smiled as he pulled into the main parking lot of Rampart General. He was here for fun instead of work or visiting a co-worker. Even though he hadn’t been able to do this lately, he knew exactly where he was going as he entered the expansive building.

The quiet Phantom washed his hands before he entered a very special area of the hospital’s nursery. This was the area reserved for the sickest babies that needed some extra help.  
The nurse on duty, Riley, looked up as Chet walked in and smiled. “It’s been a while, Chet.”

Chet looked sheepish. “Yeah, sorry about that. I picked up some extra time at work.” He extended his hand with the two bags of stuff. “Here, these are for you guys. I got you some blankets, onesies, and some other stuff.”  
Riley was genuinely surprised. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Chet spoke as he put on a pair of scrubs over his clothes.

“You ready?” Riley stood and asked the now dressed man.

“As ready as I can be,” Chet answered honestly. It was never easy for him to see the sick kids. Yet, they seemed to help him as he much as helped them.

Riley led Chet into the nursery. He spent the next several hours carefully helping with the little ones. He held them, cooed at them, and fed them as he worked his way around the room. Finally, he reached the last baby, who was fussing loudly.

KMG 365

Chet looked over at the baby’s nurse. “Can I hold…” Chet looked at the name tag on the isolate. “Jordon?”

The nurse smiled, “I think that would do him some good.”

Chet smiled as he sat in his favorite chair. It always seemed to work magic with even the fussiest kid. The nurse waited until he was settled before handing Jordon over. 

Chet mouthed, “Thank you.” The nurse nodded and left the duo alone.

Jordon settled into Chet's chest. The once fussy baby fell right to sleep. The Phantom looked down and smiled. His voice nearly whispered, “Rest easy little one, Uncle Chet’s got you.” Chet kept a firm but loving grip on the boy. It wasn’t long before the warmth of the baby on his chest, lulled the man to sleep. 

KMG 365

Relieved that Jordon was doing well and resting, the nurses let the duo sleep for nearly an hour. Then Riley looked up as Jordon’s parents walked in. While they got their scrubs on, she went to wake the sleeping boys up. “Chet.”

Chet’s eyes snapped open. His voice was low as Jordon was still asleep. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, Jordon’s parents are here.”

Chet shook himself awake in seconds. “Thanks.” 

The doting fireman smiled and waved over the curious parents just as Jordon woke up. Riley made quick introductions between the three adults. Jordon’s mom spoke with gratitude in her voice. “Thank you for keeping our boy company.”

Chet smiled, “My pleasure. He makes a good blanket.”

“He does.”

Jordon was carefully transferred from Chet to his parents. Once he was in his mom’s arms, Chet stood and stretched. Before the curly-haired man left the unit, Jordon’s mom walked over and smiled at him. “Be safe.”

Chet smiled, “Will do, ma’am. I hope you get out of here soon.”

“Us too. We’ll keep you updated.”

Chet was surprised, “Thank you. I’d really like that.”

He turned and left the nursey wearing a refreshed ear-to-ear grin.

KMG 365

Three days later, A shift was on duty again. The crew had just finished their chores when the back doorbell rang. Surprised, Hank walked to the door and opened it. Jordon’s parents were at the door. He was in his mom’s arms, wearing a bright blue outfit. His dad had donuts for the station.

Hank smiled at the visitors. “Good morning, welcome to Station 51. My name is Hank; how may we help you?”

Jordon’s mom smiled. “Good morning, Sir. I was told Chet Kelly works here.”

“He does. He’s in the dayroom. Please follow me.”

“Thank you.”

The new parents followed the confused captain through the bay into the dayroom. The sound of the extra footsteps made the whole crew lookup. 

Hank spoke with curiosity in his voice. “Chet, somebody’s here to see you.”

KMG 365

Chet’s jaw dropped when he saw Jordon and his family. He quickly got up from the table and walked over. “Oh, my goodness.”

Jordon’s mom smiled as the baby reached for the firefighter. “He was released this morning. I thought you might want to hold him one last time.”

“Please.” The careful transfer was made as Jordon cooed happily. Chet’s eyes shone with tears of relief as he cradled the boy to his chest.

While the duo spent precious time together, Jordon’s parents passed the donuts out. His mom smiled at the duo before she turned to the others. “Jordon has been in the special nursery at Rampart since he was born. Chet would come and hold him while he was in there.”

The crew smiled proudly. They knew their Phantom had many layers but didn’t know about this side. After a few more minutes passed, it was time for the new parents to head home with their precious bundle finally.  
The guys congratulated them as Chet walked them. He wiped his eyes as he handed over the happy baby and hugged the parents. He stood back by the station but kept his eyes on the family’s car until it was out of sight.

KMG 365

After the family left, Chet turned back toward the bay, where Johnny met him with a warm smile. “The Pigeon is happy. My Phantom has many layers. I promise I won’t use this one against you.”  
Chet smiled, “Thank you, Pigeon.”   
The duo smiled as they headed back into the station, ready to see what the county had in store for the rest of their shift.


End file.
